brettblakleysstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Eliminator
"You have messed with me for the last time Brett!", " Now your going to get the beating of a life time."- Eliminator to Brett in Story 4 Eliminator is a dangerous bully and an old friend of Brett Blakley. His master is Corruption. 'Background' Story 3- New Age of Heroes: Brett and George are in the middle of a practice session when Eliminator attacks them. Eliminator is quickly able to beat them both and he leaves without knocking them out. Brett is confused why Eliminator would attack them and he later relizes it was just to scare them. Story 4- Old Enemy: Brett freaks out in his classroom when he is picked on. Eliminator and Corruption later talk about how Brett may destroy himself before they would even get a chance to do it. Corruption then tells Eliminator to defeat Brett and bring Brett to him. Eliminator messages Brett with an S.S.C coma and tells Brett that he is coming. Eliminator then tackles Brett and they begin to fight. Eliminator has the upper hand for a while until Brett uses his anger to defeat him. Eliminator begins to try to fight again but George sneaks up from behind him and hits him with a rock. Eliminator is then defeated. Brett later explains that they used to be friends until Brett dropped a camera containing pictures of Eliminator's parents who had recently died in a fire. They had been enemies ever since. 'Personality' Eliminator is very hot-headed at times but he listens to his master without question. He does however hold a grudge for a very long time. He often seems to switch personalities from being angry, to happy, to amused. Even though he may seem hateful to others, he seemed to be very attached and loving to his family. 'Abilities' Eliminator seems to be a good spy and apparently stronger than Machine. He also seems to be able to climb trees with ease. Eliminator can even send messages through S.S.C coma. 'Attire' Eliminator wears multiple kinds of clothing thus, there is nothing odd about is clothing choice. Side-note * Corruption, leader of THEM Eliminator, your training has increased dramatically, I'm sure your parents would be proud of your success. This is why I have a final test for you, before you tackle the big jobs. Track down a boy by the name of Ben Montrolve. He was last seen in the Union Cove giving information to the S.S.C. He has important data that MUST NOT be revealed any further. You have 3 days to complete this mission (which is more than enough). And you might want to hurry, Machine has been catching on to the fact that he has a replacement DON'T FAIL ME! 'Trivia' *Corruption tells Eliminator to bring Brett to him. But Eliminator says that he will finish Brett himself. *Brett has two different stories about how he and Eliminator became enemies. *Eliminator is the only villain to ever defeat Brett. However, he is the least important enemy of the series. *Brett seems to recall why Eliminator hates him so much. But later he doesn't seem to understand why Eliminator attacked him.